


Confessions of an awkward person

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Could be a twoshot, F/M, Flirting, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Flustered, Reader is awkward, Sans can flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice Cream is good for exam stress- but nowhere is open and selling it at 3 in the morning! What's a Reader to do? Oh hey- wait a moment there's a store here- with a good looking skeleton in it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of an awkward person

It’s 3:45 am on a Saturday night. Whilst most of your peers were out looking to get lucky at a club or a bar, you were trudging downtown in your oversized hoodie, trackies and glasses. You didn’t understand the senseless need to throw yourself at anything with a pulse.

You were asexual which meant you a lacked sexual attraction to anyone, or had a low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity. Now, this didn’t mean you didn’t like people, you actually really liked being around people. It just meant, you weren’t the most successful dater. Most days you didn’t mind that. You thought you might mind more if you desired the contact. However, you did have a romantic attraction to people. It was usually pretty limited, something you were glad of because as your friend remarked to you earlier that day “I feel sorry for the guy that marries you! Who doesn’t want sex?”

You couldn’t deny the comment stung, and it definitely didn’t help your self-esteem which really wasn’t that high to begin with. But you sighed and brushed off the comment, knowing she didn’t mean it and just didn’t understand. It wasn’t that you didn’t want sex, it was that you didn’t need it. You simply had no desire for that kind of contact. You sometimes thought if you found the right person you might consider it, leading you to think you might be demi-sexual, meaning you might form a sexual attraction to a person you had a deep emotional connection with but as it was no one appeared willing to hang around for long enough to find out. 

You didn’t need a relationship to feel validated but you did think one would be nice, or at least help you with your insecurities. Ah well.

So, understandably on days like this, kids like you sometimes felt the need to eat a bunch of ice cream in front of a movie. Unfortunately you were out of ice cream, hence you found yourself wandering towards the only ice cream parlour that would be open at this time. It was drizzling with rain but not heavily. Small water droplets settled on your hair like dew, and the light breeze cast speckles of water across the lenses of your glasses. It was this and the fact you were lost in thought that caused you to walk into the glass door of the ice cream parlour. 

“Ow!” You yelped, leaping backward, rubbing your forehead. Of course it had to be a pull door. Because if it was a push you might have not risked looking like an idiot. Muttering under your breath you wiped your lenses clean and opened the door. 

Walking inside, the shop was startlingly bright in contrast to the dim honey coloured streetlights. You were mostly just glad there were streetlights on at all at this time. Hooray for living in a city! You certainly couldn’t have done this in the quiet village where you used to live. There the small village shop open until 9 was considered luxury. 

Blinking the spots from the bright lights out of your eyes you noticed a figure standing at the counter. Well. They were slumped over, head rested on the clean counter next to the sprinkles and the till. 

From what you could see, their head appeared to be completely white and hairless. You assumed it must be some kind of monster but it didn’t really register in your sleep addled brain, you were here for ice cream damnit! But, you supposed you should wake them up. You’d have to get them to serve you. 

Moving to the counter you cleared your throat. “Ahem, excuse me?” 

They grunted but didn’t move. “Hey, excuse me?” You spoke a little louder.

“Yeah, gimmie a sec kid. “ They grumbled. Their voice was deep and gruff. You guessed they were most probably male. You shrugged and walked over to look at the flavours. 

Ooh…cotton candy? How did you even make that into an ice cream?

“Take your time seriously, I’ve got all night. Just making sure you were still alive.” There came an odd noise, like a snigger from the form. 

“You’re dead wrong there pal.”

You whirled around to ask what they meant, plus was that a freaking pun, only to see a skeleton looking at you. Like, an actual skeleton. But not exactly? Plus he was huge! You weren’t sure how he was huge, being a skeleton but the hoodie was definitely not hanging off him, and there was some substance under it. Wha- snap out of it Y/N! You scolded yourself for thinking about the nature of this poor man’s anatomy. You slapped yourself mentally for your earlier comment. Luckily he seemed more amused than insulted. He was resting his mandible on his arms which were primarily clothed in a massive blue hoodie. He had a cheesy half grin on his face that made him look unbearably smug. He had huge black eye sockets with big bright lights inside them that seemed to be focused on you, so you presumed they were his eyes. His nose cavity was dwarfed in comparison to his eyes. His skull seemed to be covered in some kind of layer that wasn’t exactly bone, and wasn’t exactly skin either, but was flexible and able to change his expressions, hence the fact his face wasn’t stuck in a continuous grin.

“Yeah, I guess you’ve got me there.” You admitted, hands sweating a little as his gaze bore into you. It seemed more curious than judgemental but you couldn’t hold his stare and looked away, back at the ice cream. You slid your hands over your thighs to wipe off the sweat and nervously pushed your glasses back up your nose. 

“So…late night ice cream run?” He asked. 

“Mm. Get many of them do you?”

“Nah, we don’t usually get anyone in this time except the occasional drunk. S’why I’m here. Some sap has to work the graveyard shift and apparently I’m good at dealin’ with em.”

“Aren’t you bone tired?” You asked, before realising what you had done and slapping your hands over your mouth, eyes widening in horror.

He let out a throaty chuckle at that. “That was pretty nice kid. “

“I’m so sorry-that is- I didn’t mean to-I didn’t offend you did I?” 

“Jeepers kid. Nah, I found it pretty humerus.” You narrowed your eyes at him slightly and widened when he winked. 

You sighed. “I’m a mess. Sorry about that seriously. I know you don’t get paid to deal with idiots like me. “

“Well actually I kind of do.” 

“Wha-Oh right. Yeah. You know what? Just forget I said anything. I’m just going to shut up forever.” You informed him, mortified and now flushing red. Well. At least he could have a laugh with his friends now about the weird person that came in to the shop, insulted him, went bright red and then walked out again. You turned for the door.

“Hang on a moment sweetheart. Ya came in to get some ice cream didn’t ya? Or did you forget about that when ya hit ya head? I’ve gotta say I thought your reflection was captivating too but there’s a point where it becomes just vain buddy.” Oh he saw that too. Fantastic.

“Yeah, I think I’ve embarrassed myself enough for today. “ You confessed. It was dumb but even though he was embarrassing you, he seemed to be enjoying himself, and you felt surprisingly relaxed in his company. 

“Naw, c’mon, I’ll stop teasing as much now. Sides we don’t often get customers as cute as you.” You stared at him, and he dropped you a quick wink. Oh very funny. 

“You said you’d stop teasing. “ You complained, poking your tongue out at him. Childish, maybe but who cared? He was acting childish too!

“Mature. Plus, I lied.” He smirked. Eh, your lack of brain to mouth filter sometimes caused you to say things which most people perceived as childish or rude. Luckily you had a ‘baby-face’ so most people associated you more with the childish side that intentional rudeness. But you did abhor being called a child. 

“Yeah whatever. I’m 18, I’m an adult and I can do whatever I want.” You claimed, posing proudly. He snorted in amusement. 

“Is that so? Well how ‘bout the ‘adult’ orders some ice cream like they came in to do?” He suggests. 

“Eh…I can’t make up my mind. Just give me whatever you think is best.” He raises a brow bone.

“Alright…I’d recommend (F/ICF)”

“Sounds good.”

You grabbed some money from your pocket and placed it on the counter with a clatter. You then realised you had ink all down the side of your right hand, presumably from the extensive essay writing you had been doing. Being a student was tough work. Especially discussing the sadomasochistic nature of John Keats and love. You were exhausted. The skeleton moved to grab your ice cream whilst you wearily rubbed your hand across your eyes. He carefully spooned in into the cup and filled it to the brim. Then he placed the ice cream on the counter and briefly cast an eye over the coins before sweeping them into his hand, satisfied. 

You eagerly grabbed a spoon and a seat at one of the booths and began to eat the smooth treat. Watching you the skeleton rolled his eyes and abandoned the counter. Being unobscured by the counter you could now tell he was about 6’5 in height. The massive hoodie was done up partially, revealing a white turtleneck, and some black shorts which hung down stopping about halfway down his tibia. On his feet were a pair of huge sneakers.

Overall it was a very casual outfit which worked together but you somehow felt it was unfair how cute he looked. You weren’t exactly dressed much better, and yet you were sure he looked far better than you did. But then, he didn’t have the added pressures of skin and hair to contend with. Pulling up a chair on the opposite side of your table, his legs brushed yours under the table. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” You enquired. 

“I’m taking a break. They’re legally required you know. And I thought I might take the chance to build up the customer employee relationship at the same time. It’s good  
business.”

“Is that a fact?” You asked sceptically.

“Yup.” He confirmed.

You sat in silence for a few moments, but it was a comfortable silence and you didn’t feel the need to fill it with chatter.

“So, what’s a nice kid like you doing out on a night like this, at a time like this?” He asked, gesturing to the weather, which had begun to rain more heavily now.

You slowed your eating, not wanting to give yourself brain freeze, but also in no hurry to head back out into the storm.

Waving the spoon you explained “English major at the university. I had a butt load of essays due in and no ice cream. It wasn’t raining hard when I left the accommodation building so…” 

He chuckled. “You went out to get ice cream on a Saturday night instead of getting drunk at a club? Well that’s one way to deal with stress.” 

You shrugged. “Sue me. Besides, looks like you’re pretty bonely else I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be sat here talking to me.” 

“Aw, sure I would. You’re pretty cute kid, even if you did almost give yourself a concussion opening the door.” 

“Are you ever going to stop bringing that up?” 

“Nope. It’s Sans, by the way.”

“What?”

“The name. Sans the skeleton.” He raised an eyebone, and extending his hand like an offer of a handshake. 

“Uh, Y/N.” You said sheepishly, placing your hand in his and pushing your glasses back up your nose with you other hand, almost simultaneously taking out an eye. You placed the spoon back into the pot, ice cream finished, after having scraped around the edges to make sure you got it all. Hey, you were a student on a budget- you couldn’t afford to waste food. 

“Welp, it was nice to meet ya, but that was a long break. I can’t believe I let you drag me away from work for that long.” He winked. 

“You-wha?” You spluttered. He pushed a napkin towards you. 

“Might want to wipe your mouth there buddy. You’ve got ice cream-well-everywhere.” He smirked again and gestured to his mouth area, gosh that was infuriating and then exited into a store room behind the counter.

You grumbled a few words under your breath and grabbed the napkin. You were about to wipe your mouth within it when you noticed something black alone one edge. The logo maybe? But no, looking closer- it was a series of numbers- a telephone number. ‘Call me anytime you get bonely sweetheart. Platonically of course ;) -Sans.’ 

Well.  
That was a development. Not an expected one either. Standing up so quickly you hit your knee on the bottom of the table, you shouted a flustered thanks and goodbye to Sans and quickly walked outside into the rain. 

As the drops plopped on your head you could feel the napkin burning a hole in your pocket. You were still incredibly flustered but you smiled to yourself as you walked past a couple making out drunkenly against a wall. 

You would definitely give him a call.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm delirious from exams. Hope you guys enjoy this, I'll probably add a chapter with kisses and fluff and that kind of thing if you want? Ehhh I'm trash.  
> Speak to me with requests and suggestions or just chat generally at http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/!!


End file.
